Subway Station Blues
by StixOfCinnamon
Summary: Lisa Thompson just wanted to support her daughter. She never signed up for all this vigilante nonsense. '2k14 movie turtles. Spoilers. One-shot'


**Subway Station Blues**

_**Warnings:**__ This one-shot is in the 2014 movie verse. I suggest watching the movie before reading. This is inspired by the subway station scene._

_oOo_

Lisa Thompson gently pulled the curlers out of her short gray hair. She remembered a time when she would do every comical exercise and superstitious age prevention technique to keep her chocolate skin from sagging or wrinkling. Thankfully, her skin cream obsession had her face and neck very well preserved.

She slipped on her shoes (apparently they were this new therapeutic kind that's softer on your feet and relieves knee and lower back pains) and grabbed her purse before slowly standing and shuffling towards the living room of her small apartment. She glanced at her husband who was leaned back in a reclining chair. He was not-so-softly snoring over the morning news. Lisa started hunting for her pills, (vitamins, arthritis pills, and heartburn medication). A perky voice echoed through the apartment, "This is April O'Neil from Channel 6 News and I am reporting live…"

Lisa rubbed at her aching wrist and swallowed her pills before buttoning her jacket and tucking her purse under her arm. She stopped for a second to watch the young woman on TV awkwardly jump on a trampoline. She shook her head and walked towards the door and muttered, "Jump all you want, sweetie, age will still catch up to you."

After Lisa successfully made it to the bottom of the stairs, she flipped open her phone (she didn't know how to work those damned iphones) She speed dialed her daughter and waited until she heard her confident voice greet her. Lisa didn't waste her breathe on small talk and instead skipped to the point of her call, "I'm visiting him tonight."

The "him" was not referred to by his actual name, as it was a sensitive topic for her daughter. The younger Thompson woman could be heard impatiently sighing into the phone before saying, "Is that all?"

Lisa became closer to her destination, slowly, but surely. She snapped back at her daughter, "What do you mean, 'Is that all'? You need to get out of that office-"

"Mom-"

"-and take the time to properly grieve!" Her daughter's voice suddenly came out very tired. "Mom, I have to go to a meeting." Lisa could see the sign of the floral shop. She grouched into the phone, "It's good to see that you still know how to _prioritize_." Lisa snapped her phone shut and opened the door to the shop.

If family wasn't important to her daughter, then there was nothing she could do about it.

_oOo_

The aging woman laid the bouquet at the gravestone of her loved one. She had taken her time to scope out all the different arrangements in order to find just the right one. Her grandson deserved only the best.

Charles Thompson was twenty-four years old, and he was killed three months ago. He was studying to be a doctor (and Grandma Lisa was sure that he'd have made a damn good one, too.), however, God had a different plan in mind. Charles was unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire of a Foot Clan raid.

Lisa stood and silently gazed at the gravestone. After a few moments, she started to speak, "You idiot. You're lucky you're dead of Grandma would have to knock some sense into you for getting into so much trouble." The letters in the gravestone started to become blurry and Lisa's voice became weaker. "That'll teach you… that'll teach you to listen when someone's pointing a damn gun at your head!" The tears were starting to trail down her face.

Charles was a proud man, and he didn't take crap from anyone. He sure wasn't going to take it from a punk, even if he was holding him at gunpoint. Lisa bitterly chuckled. "You stubborn fool. You could've just cooperated. All you had to do was get on the ground and be quiet."

But that was not Charles' nature. He liked to fight back. When he was making a deposit at a bank the Foot members had stormed in and forced everyone on the ground. But Charles was the idiot who snuck and pulled the silent alarm. He was rewarded with a bullet through his head.

Lisa swiped a hand at her watery eyes and shakily reminded herself, "When it's your time, it's your time. No point in crying now."

She willed herself to walk away.

_oOo_

It was about six o'clock when Lisa tried again. She called her daughter and asked if she would come over for dinner, but of course, her daughter said she had an evening briefing to attend at the office.

Lisa looked at the plates of food. Chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes were her daughter's favorite.

It was the next day that she got a call from her daughter. Lisa was just finishing up her lunch at the apartment when she picked up the phone. "Hey Mel! How's work?"

Her daughter's raspy voice came through, "Oh, it's good so far. I had a little spat with one of my reporters. She was acting weird this morning."

Lisa put her plate in the sink and said, "Oh really? What was she all bent up about?"

Her daughter waved it off with, "Just some weird graffiti. What are you up to?"

_oOo_

Later that day, Lisa walked to the subway station. She had finally convinced her daughter to meet with her and talk over a cup of coffee. Lisa walked with purpose to the train and did her best to avoid bumping into people. She looked at her watch and waited to board the train.

She looked at the man standing near the train door. He was wearing a large coat and hat concealing his face. There was another standing next to him dressed the same way. Lisa turned and looked at the staircase where another two men where dressed the same as well. One leaned in and whispered something to the second one and he held up a hand in a small wave.

Lisa heard the screams before she heard the gunshots and yelling. She turned back to see the coats and hats were removed from the men and black outfits and sinister gray masks were revealed.

A large amount of people cleared the station fairly quickly, and the screams echoed through the underground. Lisa held up her hands in surrender and a Foot member roughly lead her to the edge of the boarding area; she was roughly shoved to the ground.

She didn't have to be told twice to put her head down. She heard the other hostages crying and begging for mercy. It wasn't long before a young woman was shoved to the floor across from her.

Lisa's eyes started to brim with tears and she heard a woman call out, "We know you're there!" Her voice bounced off the walls and the clicking of guns could be heard. "Come out or we start executing hostages!"

Lisa looked at the young girl across from her. She had started to reach into her jacket. Lisa's eyes widened and she subtlety shook her head in a hopeless attempt to warn her. The girl pulled out a phone and focused it on the Foot woman. Lisa shook her head again and whispered, "Don't…"

Her finger was poised over the button, Lisa tried again, this time a little louder, "Don't do it!"

The girls breathing started to quicken as she pressed her finger down on the button and the click of a camera cut through the thick silence.

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut. That stupid bitch was going to die.

The train started to move behind them and the lights in the station all shorted out. Orders were being tossed between the Foot members and a loud voice yelled, "All aboard!"

Lisa watched as the girl stood up and pointed her camera at the train. The lights in the train had a strobe effect in the station and started to hurt her head. Lisa closed her eyes again and tried to drown out the sounds of crunching bones and gunshots.

She felt something cool press against her temple. She turned to see a Foot member pointing a gun at her head in the flashing lights. He readied his gun and growled, "End of the line, granny." Lisa closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

And then she waited some more.

And…some more… Lisa opened her eyes and saw the Foot member lying on the ground unconscious and looked up in time to see a large green figure retreat into the yellow tarp. The screams of terror were replaced with loud chatter as the lights came back on. A handful of curious men and women gathered around the yellow tarp and pointed in awe and wonder. Lisa picked up her purse and smoothed out her hair and some of the comments reached her ears. "They were like some kind of… freaks!" "There were two of them-""I counted six!" "No way!" "They looked like hulk-""-They must be some kind of aliens!"

The chatter continued and Lisa stood and walked towards the staircase. All this excitement made her just want to go home.

She didn't even stop to consider the meaning behind the freshly painted tag on the walls.

_oOo_

Lisa called her daughter to cancel their get together. (She didn't bother telling her that she was involved in a near massacre.) Her daughter said it was just as well. She was called back to the office to assemble a team to cover the Foot's hostage situation.

_oOo_

Mel Thompson knocked on the door of her mom's apartment the next day. When Lisa opened the door she quickly hugged her and ushered her to the couch in the living room. Mel bombarded her with questions, "Why didn't you tell me that you were taken hostage by the Foot? Why did you go alone? You could have gotten hurt!"

Lisa shrugged it off. "Well, I guess when I die, I die. It doesn't matter at this point, I was saved." Mel adjusted the glasses on her face and put her hands on her hips. "You were saved? By who?"

Lisa brought Mel a glass of water. "A green man." Mel paused to take in her mother's answer. She chuckled and said, "Oh my God, not you too." Lisa eased onto the couch and pointed a finger at her and said, "Melinda Lynn, don't you give me that look, I may be old, but I haven't lost my mind." Mel laughed and said, "Now who told you about green men?"

Lisa started to get defensive. "Nobody! I saw him with my own eyes! He was a six foot green… guy… thing." Mel leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. "Let me guess, you were saved by four, green, talking turtle men who are six feet tall and graffiti Japanese symbols all over New York."

Lisa tilted her head in thought. "Y'know… he did have something big on his back… maybe a shell…" Mel rolled her eyes. "Mom-"

"…and there was some weird thing spray painted on the walls…"

Mel sighed and rubbed her temple. "Mom…"

Lisa nodded, "So yes, that's what I'm telling you."

Mel's curly hair bounced around her face as she shook her head. "Mom, that's crazy talk. I just fired a reporter today for trying to spread that exact same rumor. Some people just take these hallucinations too seriously."

Lisa started to raise her voice, "Melinda, I am 67 years old, don't you go telling me I'm crazy! I'm too young to lose my mind! I know what I saw!"

"How about I make you some coffee?"

"Melinda!"

_oOo_

**End**


End file.
